danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Neapolitan
Neapolitan is a student in Isle Void Class and a participant of the killing game featured in DR:ND Season 2 His title is Ultimate Overlord. He is the mastermind of the killing game, and reveals himself to be so in the very beginning. Apparently he is the leader of a large organization, and the apprentice to the Ultimate Wizard, Mikado Sannoji. History Early life When Lua was young, he was living with his mother and his father. His father despised him, and in a fit of rage, attacked him by dunking Lua into a pot of boiling water. His father then proceeded to murder his mother and burned their house to the ground. Lua was recovered from the disaster, and went into medical treatment. He was helped by Kokoro Mitsume while trying to recover, but he was always drifting off and staring at nothing on occasions. This was due to the trauma of the event, causing him to be a shell of what he once was. During this, he was often babysat by Masami Shinju, the Ultimate Musical Therapist. They would become friends, before Lua was removed from the hospital. Lua and Mikado While living with Kokoro, Lua met many different people, but the person that stood out to him the most was Mikado Sannoji, the Ultimate Wizard. He saw Mikado as a positive male role model, asking many times for Mikado to train him to do magic. Eventually Mikado agreed, and they began training. Lua's Island Game When Lua was getting older, him and a large group of other people were trapped on an island. There, he met people like Setsuka Chiebukuro, who became an older sibling figure for him. During this event, Lua tried to become better with his magic, but could only create sparks. The Fire When Lua Ryukei had returned home, he accidentally started a fire with his magic sparks. He was unable to escape in time, due to him having flashbacks of his previous disaster. This caused his body and face to become burned and deformed by the fire before Kokoro Mitsume managed to recover him. Lua was horrified by his appearance, and in his extreme fear, became filled with rage and hatred for his father and all the people who had done him wrong. This was the beginning to Lua's downward spiral into becoming Neapolitan. Lua Becomes Nea Lua had found out that Mikado was the leader of an evil team under the name of Void, and that they owned a set of islands for their base of operations. Mikado appointed him as the heir, so if he died, Lua would take his place. Lua used his anger to become powerful in magic, and shrouded himself with a hat, mask, and cloak. Dubbing himself, Neapolitan. It was at this point where the Isle Void was attacked by the Future Foundation, and Mikado, along with the other Void members, were killed. Nea was now the only member left, and decided to align with Beatrice Snow, a twisted Criminal Profiler who was planning a killing game. While Beatrice got the help of her friend, Daburu Ajiri, to gather 14 criminal ultimates for the game, before Beatrice betrayed her and placed Daburu in the game. Then, Nea betrayed Beatrice and placed her in the game soon after, before he entered himself. Killing School Life Neapolitan was among the class of students that was trapped on the Isle Void and placed in a killing game. While everyone's memories were wiped, Nea and Beatrice kept theirs. Nea did not speak during the beginning of the prologue, simply standing silently. This was to get the others to not speak to him. Even so, he was approached by Ada Weiss, the Ultimate Office Assistant. She dragged him along with finding Tee Vee and turning him on, despite his complete silence. Mastermind Reveal When Monocrow appeared and explained the rules of the killing game, he also said that the mastermind was one of them, and revealed that Nea was indeed, the mastermind. Nea then caused an explosion, as his mask began moving to match his expressions. He found amusement in everyone's anger, and even made an enemy in Ryuunosuke Himura, the Ultimate Foster Parent, before he revealed that he was only 13 years old, in which Ryuu calmed down and tried to convince him that he should change his mind. Nea's previous acquaintance, Ada, tried to fight him, before he punched her with a flaming fist and knocked her out. Nea was told by Masami, his old babysitter, that she remembered him as Lua and was going to be his friend. Despite his objections, he ultimately decided it was not worth it to get rid of her. Nea offered to host a party during the first chapter, which was met with resounding anger. While lots of people attended, the party was interrupted by the body discovery of Ayaki Katanagi, the Ultimate Electrician. During the trial, Nea simply found himself having fun, and did not care for the execution. The Death of Beatrice and Kurou The motive had affected Nea, by causing a flood to appear. Nea had a fear of water due to the boiling incident in his childhood, and had grown much more frightened and weak minded. In truth, his original fear was true, but the rest was a facade. Nea had talked with Beatrice, and even gained a friendship with Chizuko by luring her with disguising himself as his younger self, Lua. When Beatrice died, Nea was shockingly uncaring, despite them being friends. He had decided to torture the killer's sister, Shion Furuya, by making her participate in her brother's execution. Sogeki's Death Hiro had made friends with Sogeki, leading to his accidental murder of Ada Weiss and Noriko Hirai to cause Nea to grow silent. After Sogeki's execution, everyone began to yell at Nea for letting Sogeki die, because they were friends. Then, Nea burst into laughter, and revealed that his friendships with Chizuko and others were a complete lie. After the trial, Nea separated himself from the others, but Masami tried to talk with him even still. However, he also gained a friendship with Daburu. Neapolitan and Masami The chapter four motive caused Nea to retrieve a test tube with the DNA of Shion's deceased brother, Kurou. He taunted her with it, dropping many food objects like pepperoni inside. This would lead to the birth of Sozokujin Furuya, the Ultimate Clone. When Masami died, Nea was originally uncaring. However, he was feeling regret for acting poorly to her. He did not react to Ryuunosuke's death as well. Nea Changes his Mind During chapter five, Tee Vee and Chizuko trapped Nea in a monitor room and began to play videos and images of him before the fire. Such as him with Kokoro, Setsuka, and even Mikado. Nea began to break down, before he finally conceded, and admitted that him lying about making friends was untrue, and he had truly wanted to change. When Daburu was found out to be the killer, Nea snapped and protested, saying that he would not lie anymore. He interrupted her execution by tackling her out of the way, as they both fell into the abyss. This caused Nea to break his ribs and puncture his lungs, as they landed in the lost snowy island. Nea and Daburu Lost Daburu had to carry Nea through the snowy island, as his lungs burned from the icy wind being inhaled through his injured body. They discovered secrets about the island and the killing game, before finally making it back. Nea was unable to attend the trial due to him being in the nurses office to recover, but was able to escape the island in the airship along with the others while the island was blown up, and Monocrow was dropped inside. After the Game Nea made several appearances after joining and becoming the leader of the group called Eclipse. Eclipse was split into Nea's sector and the lab sector. He managed to rescue Monocrow from the rubble of the island, repairing him. He reconnected with Kokoro, learning how to plant things. Tsurugi Kinjo, the Ultimate Police Officer, decided that Nea was still a criminal and tried to kill him. He was stopped by Kokoro and shot in the shoulder. It was around this time when Season 1 occured. Nea was unable to prevent the downfall of the lab sector due to the separation. Nea then took the cast of the season 3 killing game into shelter, which made them a target for the remaining members of the lab sector. Nea managed to convince Tsurugi who the real enemy was, and they decided to retrieve the tablet from Unmei, the yeti living in the mountain. They succeeded and got away, before Nea and Monocrow returned once they could manage, and ended the season 3 killing game. After this, he lamented that he was unable to connect with Sozokujin while he had the chance. Appearance Nea is of average height for his age. He still wears his blue sweater and mittens that he had when he was Lua, and shrouds them with his cloak. Nea wears a white top hat with a black band and a brown feather on the side. He has a black cloth covering his head, and a tan colored mask with a pink eye and a brown mouth. He wears a gray collar with a cat bell, and a gray wizard cloak. He wears light brown pants and black shoes. Under his clothes, Nea is revealed to have burned and charred skin. His face was never directly seen, but Chizuko was mortified after seeing it, which means the fire caused his face to be become horribly deformed. Personality Nea takes after Mikado in more ways than just appearance. He is a very exciting and energetic person, but also mixes that with sadism and finding the suffering of others fun. He finds it funny when people are hurt, and when people are angry at him. However, he also has an extreme temper. When he's angry, he will violently lash out, usually hurting someone. He's unstable and unpredictable, always coming up with new ideas he considers fun. However, when Nea genuinely considers someone a friend, he usually keeps it secret, and tries to push them away. When he isn't hiding it, he lowers his guard and shows that underneath he is still a lot like he was before he became evil, someone who needs help and understanding but doesn't like to show it. Talent Being the Ultimate Overlord, Nea has experience being a tyrant and not caring about other's problems. When he lost all his Void members, he simply took it as an opportunity to start a killing game in their absence. Relationships Family: Unnamed Mother Nea seemed to be close to his mother when he was younger, but doesn't remember much of her because of how old he was at the time. He can't remember what she was like before she died. Unnamed Father Nea holds an extreme hatred in his heart for his father, and used that hatred to become stronger and use his magic training to harm others. It was this hatred that caused him to never fully heal from his past traumas. Kokoro Mitsume Nea and Kokoro quickly formed a familial bond when she began helping him heal from his first set of burns. He attached to her soon after, and she decided to take him home after. While Kokoro was not an emotional person, she did show Lua as much love as she could. Lua always had the thoughts of his father in the back of his head, which is why he never fully healed. She would usually not try to push him out of his comfort zone, which is why he connected with Mikado so much. After the game, Kokoro forgave Nea for what he did, and she promised she would help him fix himself, once he asked for her help. Mikado Sannoji Nea saw Mikado as a mentor figure, and a male role model. He turned his hatred for his father into love for Mikado as a way to get revenge, unbeknownst to Mikado. Mikado himself would try to help Nea, but Nea only seemed to want Mikado to validate his anger. Mikado could never tell Nea that he wants to help him with more than just magic, but he was killed before he could. Setsuka Chiebukuro Nea saw Setsuka as a sister figure, even calling her "big sis" when they met on the first island project. She was curious about why he acted so strangely, but decided that it would be better to not ask. They formed a close bond before they were separated before the game. Season 2 Killing Game Class: Beatrice Snow Nea was able to trick Beatrice into believing they were friends, by convincing her with acting cute and disguising himself as Lua. She caved, almost like she saw Lua and Nea as two completely different people. Ada Weiss Nea and Ada were friendly at the beginning of the game. Ada dragged the silent Nea around, like he was her sidekick. However, after he revealed himself, she grew furious and tried to fight him. He knocked her out, not holding back. After this, he came to her as Lua and tricked her into thinking he was different. She seemed to like Lua, and was back to being friendly. Sogeki Tebuhei Nea and Sogeki were nothing more than acquaintances. Nea knew that he was close to Chizuko, and decided to learn more about him as well. Nea seemed to look down on Sogeki, seeing him as inferior due to his talent and status as a mobster, compared to Nea and his riches. Masami Shinju Nea and Masami had a rare genuine friendship, since Masami knew him before he became Nea. She would often embarrass him in front of the other students, claiming that she was his mother. He constantly insulted her, hoping that she would go away, which ended in failure. Nea took her death very hard, as revealed in chapter 5 when he broke down. Ryuunosuke Hamura Nea always called Ryuunosuke 'old man' and would always mock him. Despite Ryuu being kind to Nea, Nea would always insult him. This is because Nea has a hatred of older men asides from Mikado, and he sees Ryuunosuke on a similar level to his father. Daburu Ajiri Nea and Daburu were both able to relate on their pasts, and formed a friendship. He saw Daburu as someone he could trust, and would not accept that she was the killer in chapter 5. After stopping her execution, he was left in a near dead state, and entrusted his life with Daburu. She paid him back by saving his life, and they continued their friendship even after the game and when they joined Eclipse. Chizuko Akiyama Nea saw Chizuko as an older sister, relying on her after Beatrice died. She was hesitant, but accepted his friendship. He would often follow her around, and tried to console her after the second trial. After the third trial, Chizuko would not talk to Nea, as he would not approach her. However, she worked with Tee Vee to reveal that Nea did care about her and that he had always considered her a friend since they first started talking. Tee Vee Nea never considered Tee Vee as a friend at first, due to him being a machine. However, he came to see Tee Vee's trusting attitude as a weakness, and tried to exploit it. When Tee Vee never lost hope in Nea, Nea would slowly cave. During chapter 5, Nea admitted that he saw Tee Vee as a friend. Shion Furuya Nea found it fun to constantly taunt Shion during the game. They never fully reconciled, and this is what caused the rift in Eclipse, causing Shion to join the lab branch. After the Game: Tsurugi Kinjo Nea and Tsurugi had a heated rivalry, due to Tsurugi still considering Nea a criminal. After their many confrontations, they decided that they would work together to retrieve an item from Unmei, who was planning the third killing game alongside King Operating System. Sozokujin Furuya Nea was unsure how to feel about Sozo at first. But, when Sozo was stuck in the third killing game, Nea realized that he should have been there for him, because of his hand in Sozo's creation. List of Appearances * Danganronpa: Newly Despaired Season 2 * Danganronpa: Newly Despaired Season 3 Trivia * Neapolitan's name and mask colors are based off of the ice cream flavor of the same name. * Neapolitan's right eye on his mask is a star shape, which indicates that he is half blind. * Due to the Void events not occurring in the second timeline, Nea is currently Lua, and thereby means that Sozo does not exist either. Category:Characters Category:First Timeline Category:DR:ND Season 2